Przysięga
by fanka77
Summary: Musiał jechać, ale przysiągł, że wróci do niej za wszelką cenę. Nie mógł zdradzić danego jej słowa. Po prostu, nie mógł...


Trzy miesiące… Najdłuższe dziewięćdziesiąt dni jego życia. Najdłuższe i najbardziej samotne, bo u jego boku nie było dwóch osób, które kochał najbardziej- Parkera i jej… Na tym zapomnianym przez Boga i ludzi pustkowiu, gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc, czas zdawał się stać w miejscu.

Zadanie, które nieoczekiwanie otrzymał, miało być proste i krótkie, tymczasem utknął tam aż na trzy miesiące i nie wolno mu było nawet zadzwonić, by nie pogrzebać swojej przykrywki i szans na ujęcie jednego z najbardziej poszukiwanych handlarzy bronią na świecie. Nie wiedział, co z jego synem, nie wiedział, co z nią- z Temperance, jego partnerką, najlepszą przyjaciółką i sekretną miłością jego życia.

Kiedy wyznał jej, że musi jechać, nie była zadowolona, ale rozumiała.

- To twój obowiązek…- powiedziała, trudem panując nad emocjami. Chciała być silna, dla niego…Tylko jedno zdanie wypowiedziane drżącym głosem sprawiło, że jego serce zabiło mocniej i poczuł nadzieję, że może był dla niej czymś więcej niż partnerem i najlepszym przyjacielem.- Tylko wróć do mnie w jednym kawałku…- poprosiła, żegnając się z nim na lotnisku, gdzie odwiozła go jego własnym SUV- em.

Powiedziała „do mnie", nie do D.C., nie do pracy, do nas, czy do domu, ale „DO MNIE", jakby bezgłośnie mówiła, że to przy niej jest jego miejsce. Potem był ostatni uścisk, ostatnie pełne czułości spojrzenie, ostatni pocałunek w czoło i słowo „przysięgam", a po chwili znikał za horyzontem. Poleciał, by kolejny raz ratować świat i robił, co w jego mocy, by się udało. I choć tęsknota zżerała go od środka, a jego zmysły były napięte i czujne, tym, co dodawało mu sił, było wspomnienie jej błękitno-szarych oczu i miękkiego głosu, szepczącego „wróć do nie" oraz smutny uśmiech jego synka, którym go obdarzył podczas pożegnalnej kolacji w Royal Dinner, na którą zaprosił też Bones. Tylko to trzymało go przy życiu, kiedy został zdemaskowany przez jednego z „żołnierzy" Carlosa „Chupacabry" Montero i omal nie zabity. Trzy godziny tortur (wymyślnych i bardzo bolesnych) nie złamały jego ducha, choć ciało ucierpiało dość znacznie na skutek uderzeń kastetem i elektrowstrząsów. Na szczęście, odsiecz przybyła w samą porę i nie tylko ujęto cały kartel i zarekwirowano sprzęt wartości ponad 20 milionów dolarów, ale i Seeley uniknął egzekucji, do której już szykował się sam boss.

Widząc lufę skierowaną w swoją twarz, Booth w duszy nie przestawał się modlić o szansę, by mógł wrócić od swojej rodziny i powiedzieć Temperance, co nosi w sercu od momentu, gdy ujrzał ją po raz pierwszy. Długo nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że to miłość. Długo popełniał błędy, wiążąc się z nieodpowiednimi kobietami tylko po to, by uciec przed tym uczuciem, a kiedy w końcu to zrozumiał, operacja znów pokrzyżowała jego plany i stchórzył. Miesiącami próbował jej wyznać, że kocha, że pragnie tylko jej, ale zawsze coś stawało mu na drodze. Gdy był niemal gotów, pojawiło się to przeklęte zadanie i wiedział, że to nie jest dobry moment. Nie mógł jej powiedzieć, obarczyć ją swoim uczuciem, a potem zostawić w niepewności. Gdyby nie wrócił, to mogłoby ją zniszczyć. To dlatego nie wyraził tego słowami, lecz spojrzeniem pełnym czułości i pocałunkiem w czoło, w ciszy błagając Stwórcę, by pozwolił mu do niej wrócić, tak jak o to prosiła. O to samo prosił, czując zbliżający się koniec. Nie mógł stracić nadziei, nie mógł się poddać. Przysiągł jej, że wróci i musiał dotrzymać słowa, bo nigdy nie łamał przyrzeczeń, szczególnie tych złożonych kobiecie, którą kochał…

Bóg wysłuchał jego prośby i ocalenie nadeszło, a z nim możliwość walki o miłość Tempe, o jej serce, duszę i wspólne życie, o którym marzył od tak dawna.

Teraz wracał do domu. Obandażowany i poobijany, ale szczęśliwy, że wkrótce zobaczy bliskich, że spotka „zezulce", Parkera i ją… Nawet kiepska pogoda podczas lotu i turbulencje nie były w stanie zakłócić tej radości, bo wiedział, że Pan nie wyrwałby go ze szponów śmierci, gdyby nie pragnął tego spotkania. Wierzył w jego miłosierdzie i ta wiara doprowadziła go bezpiecznie na waszyngtońskie lotnisko Dulles, gdzie wylądował kwadrans po osiemnastej.

Z bijącym sercem szedł do hali przylotów, mając nadzieję, że będzie czekała, że tęskniła tak mocno, jak on i nie zawiódł się…

Przebiegł wzrokiem po tłumie witających i w pewnym momencie ich oczy się spotkały, a czas i inni, znieruchomieli. Spojrzał na nią. Była szczuplejsza, bledsza, ale w jej oczach dostrzegł blask, jaki przez te miesiące pragnął zobaczyć- światełko tęsknoty, radości i ulgi. Nawet z tej odległości ujrzał pojedynczą łzę, która powoli spłynęła po jej policzku i już wiedział, że przyszedł czas na prawdę. Początkowo zbliżali się do siebie niepewnie, powolutku, jakby myśleli, że to tylko piękny sen, z którego się zbudzą i snów będą sami, czekający, przerażeni, ale im bliżej siebie byli, tym bardziej przyspieszali, aż nie mogli się powstrzymać i ostatnie metry pokonali biegiem. Booth rzucił swoją torbę na ziemię i pochwycił ją w ramiona, a ona oplotła go nogami i wtuliła się w niego z całej siły, by poczuć, że to słodka rzeczywistość, że wrócił, jest tutaj, przy niej, tak jak się o to modliła przez 90 dni i nocy. Taka właśnie była prawda. Ona, Temperance Brennan- doktor antropologii i zagorzała ateistka, spędzała wieczory w „ich" kościele, tym samym, do którego zabrał ją, gdy cudem przeżyła pogrzebanie żywcem. Czekając na cud jego powrotu, odnalazła swoją wiarę i tę cząstkę siebie, którą myślała, że utraciła dawno temu, wraz z odejściem rodziny. Dziś znów była kompletna i szczęśliwa, a co ważniejsze gotowa, by być z nim. Już nic nie było ważne oprócz tego, że trzymał ją swoich ramionach, zapewniając, że tęsknił. Jego usta błądziły po jej twarzy- czole, oczach policzkach, a kiedy tylko na sekundę się zawahał, czy dotknąć jej warg, ona zdecydowała za niego, wkładając w pieszczotę całą miłość, pasję i czułość, jakie w sobie nosiła. I nie potrzebowali już słów, by wyrazić, co czują. Ten pocałunek i spojrzenie powiedziały im wszystko, co chcieli wiedzieć, a kiedy wreszcie zaspokoili palącą potrzebę pierwszego kontaktu, ręka w rękę ruszyli, by budować wspólną przyszłość- razem i na zawsze…

KONIEC


End file.
